Het verhaal van Manon
Het verhaal van Manon is een begeleid spel in De Sims Levensverhalen. Het begint met Manon den Hartog die haar baan verliest en uit haar huis wordt gezet. Manon keert zich tot de enige Sim waar ze op kan rekenen; haar tante Samantha. Samantha keek altijd uit voor Manon en was maar al te blij om haar in huis te nemen in de Carré-buurt net zolang totdat Manon alles weer op een rijtje heeft. right|190pxHoofdstuk 1 Mijn eerste dag in de Carré-buurt was opwindend en verontrustend tegelijk. Om te beginnen besloot mijn maffe tante al na vijf minuten om ertussenuit te knijpen. Nadat ik me een beetje had opgefrist, ontmoette ik een paar buurtbewoners. Famke is best aardig, maar een koffiezetapparaat uit zo'n verkoopprogramma op tv? Doe normaal zeg! Die Lars ziet er erg smakelijk uit. Zou hij een vriendin hebben? Ik weet niet wat ik van Luna moet denken. Ze is vriendelijk, maar wel een beetje nep. Het was allemaal erg gezellig, en ongelofelijk genoeg werd het zelfs nog echt knus met Lars! Het is al erg laat, dus ik kruip in mijn nest. Zou tante Samantha onderhand niet terug moeten zijn? left|190pxHoofdstuk 2 Tante Samantha is nog niet terug, maar ze heeft me een mailtje gestuurd om me te laten weten dat ze nog een paar dagen wegblijft. Ik vraag me af bij wie ze logeert? Gelukkig ben ik niet lang eenzaam geweest, want Lars kwam op bezoek. En Luna ook, jammer genoeg. Ze begon heel vervelend te doen omdat ik zo goed op kan schieten met Lars. Meer dan gewoon goed eigenlijk... Ik heb haar even laten merken dat ik niet zomaar over me heen laat lopen. Stomme koe... right|190pxHoofdstuk 3 Mijn date met Lars was fantastisch! We zijn naar het Kom-eetcafé geweest, en daar hebben we genoten van het prachtige weer. We hebben geschaakt en erg lekker gegeten. Daarna heeft Lars me getrakteerd op een toetje om te zoenen, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. left|190pxHoofdstuk 4 Wat een vreemde dag. Mijn ex-vriend Jonas Mees stond ineens op de stoep. Hij is hartstikke leuk, maar ik vraag me af of hij echt veranderd is sinds we samen op school zaten. Ik moet er echt even de rem opzetten met Jonas, want ik wil geen problemen met Lars. Maar ik heb vandaag toch maar wel mooi geleerd wat een paprika is. right|190pxHoofdstuk 5 Vandaag was de beste dag in de Carré-buurt tot nu toe. Lars heeft me meegenomen voor een romantische picknick in het park, en hij heeft me officieel gevraagd of ik zijn vriendin wil zijn! We kennen elkaar pas een paar dagen, maar ik weet gewoon dat we voor elkaar bestemd zijn! left|190px'Hoofdstuk 6''' *snik* En alles ging zo goed... Lars wil het me niet uit laten leggen, hij is verschrikkelijk boos! Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen... right|190pxHoofdstuk 7 Jonas staat altijd voor me klaar als ik het moeilijk heb. Ik ben zo blij dat hij er is. Hoewel ik me niet veel aan hem moet hechten. Hij heeft me al eerder gekwetst, om nog maar te zwijgen over wat er met Lars is gebeurd... *zucht*... Lars... left|190pxHoofdstuk 8 Die geniepige, achterbakse smeerlap! Ik had hem nog bijna geloofd ook, deze keer. Nooit meer! In ieder geval heeft hij nu een paar tanden minder. Hierdoor doet het dubbel zoveel pijn dat ik Lars kwijt ben. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben om hem nog terug te krijgen... right|190pxHoofdstuk 9 Ik zal altijd de herinnering aan Lars blijven koesteren. Hij verdient een betere vriendin dan ik. Luna valt dus ook af. Ik ben blij dat we het gedeeltelijk hebben bijgelegd. Ik hoop maar dat hij me ooit kan vergeven... left|190pxHoofdstuk 10 Niet te geloven! Jonas en Luna spanden samen om mij en tante Samantha uit de weg te ruimen! Geen tijd te verliezen, ik moet voorkomen dat Lars met Luna trouwt! Hoofdstuk 11 190px 190px 190px Een week later... Nadat we waren geland, brachten we onze koffers naar het hotel en gingen we meteen naar het strand. Eindelijk kon ik dat te gekke topje dragen dat ik had gemaakt van kokosnoot en flosdraad, zonder dat ik het gevoel had dat ik voor schut liep. Jammer genoeg bleek het insecten en vogels aan te trekken, maar dat leverde wel weer een paar mooie foto's op. Na een paar dagen vonden we een prachtige beschutte lagune. Eigenlijk wilden we de hele middag blijven, maar Lars stapte op een steenvis, helemaal per ongeluk, al zag dat beest dat anders. Gelukkig zijn de mensen van het ziekenhuis hier erg aardig. Op onze laatste avond gingen we naar een kleine club met een enorme bellenblaasmachine midden op de dansvloer. Wat we daarna gedaan hebben blijft een beetje wazig. Blij toe dat de plaatselijke politie zo geschikt is hier, en belooft heeft om de foto's na te sturen. We hebben een fantastische tijd gehad op de Simaica Eilanden, en hopen nog eens terug te komen. Hoofdstuk 12 190px 190px Ik moet toegeven dat ik niet had verwacht dat mijn leven zo snel zou veranderen in de Carré-buurt. Tante Samantha heeft niets naars overgehouden aan haar beproeving, Jonas en Luna kregen hun verdiende loon en zelf heb ik nu mijn eigen gezin en sta ik aan het begin van een heel nieuw leven. Ik ben heel benieuwd wat er verder zal gebeuren! fr:L'histoire de Michelle pt-br:História da Rita ru:История Ритолетты en:Riley's story Categorie:De Sims Verhalen Categorie:De Sims Levensverhalen Categorie:Carré-buurt Categorie:Het verhaal van Manon